Pilule
by Racoonims
Summary: Mathieu s'ennuie. Le Panda déprime, le montage, c'est chiant. Et le Patron est très bizarre, comme d'habitude. (MATRON)


Bonjour tout le monde !

Je vous retrouve avec une petite absence sur le fandom, avec un OS Matron (blblblblbl) !

Par contre, tout petit disclaimer : La fic n'a rien à voir avec des pilules, une overdose, ou quoique ce soit en rapport avec ça, c'est juste que la chanson Pilule fait partie de la playlist que j'ai écoutée durant l'écriture de cet OS !

Voilààà ! J'espère que cette fic vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'adore avoir des retours sur ce que j'écris !

(PS : J'ai écrit cet OS très tard, et j'ai mis longtemps à corriger parce qu'il y avait paaaas mal de fautes d'inattention (je tiens à souligner mon "Mathieu hocha les yeux" qui me fait toujours rire quand j'y repense xD), mais il est possible qu'une ou deux soient restées dans ce texte ! Désolée si vous en voyez :3)

* * *

_Je me lève et je prends des pilules pour dormir,_

_Je prends le métro dans la meute,_

_Je rêve de partir dans des pays où il fait chaud à l'autre bout du monde,_

_Loin de ce boulot qui me tue et qui creuse ma tombe._

_Je me lève et je prends des pilules pour dormir._

_Les jours se ressemblent et putain que c'est triste à mourir quand on a rien pour soi,_

_Que le chèque de fin d'mois, la télé, le canapé et le crédit à payer._

(Pilule-Saez)

* * *

Allongé à plat ventre sur le lit deux places qu'il partageait avec le Patron, Mathieu poussa un énième soupir. Il éditait le dernier SLG, parcourant les dossiers de son disque dur à la recherche d'une valse entre le Panda et un bout de bambou.

Il s'occupait du montage de la vidéo depuis une bonne demie-heure, et le Patron s'ennuyait. Et un Patron qui s'ennuie, c'est un Patron dangereux.

L'homme en noir observait son amant s'agacer sur son pauvre ordinateur, l'air pensif. Un cigare à la main, Libertutuffe (le cochon d'Inde du Geek) dans l'autre, il était assis sur la chaise de bureau de Mathieu, le dos bien droit.

Il n'aimait pas voir Mathieu aussi agité, et il espèrait bien que ce qu'il avait prévu lui remonterait le moral.

\- Il est dans le dossier "La Chinoise", gamin.

La remarque ne fit pas rire Mathieu, trop fatigué pour s'amuser.

\- Faudrait que j'arrête de te laisser nommer les dossiers.

\- T'abuses, je suis très fort pour nommer des trucs !

Il caressa doucement Libertutuffe derrière les oreilles avec un sourire carnassier, avant de demander :

\- Tu sais que le Geek serait heureux de t'aider avec le montage ? Tu devrais le laisser, t'aurais un esclave !

Ils entendirent un sanglot étouffé provenir de la chambre de l'ursidé, Mathieu poussant un petit soupir.

\- Hamilton ? demanda le Patron.

Chaque année, à la même période, le Panda devenait fan d'une nouvelle comédie musicale. Si elle était vraiment, vraiment bonne, elle pouvait durer deux ans de suite.

\- Pire.

Le Patron écarquilla les yeux.

\- Les Misérables ?!

Mathieu hocha lentement la tête. Le Patron soupira à son tour. La dernière fois, il avait dû voler la putain de Déclaration d'Indépendance au Panda pour le calmer. Une autre vague de sanglots passa.

\- Si c'est les Misérables, on va juste devoir l'empêcher d'aller à Paris, où on lui trouve une Cosette. Il préfèrerait une enfant, ou une adulte, à ton avis, gamin ?

\- Patron...

Le criminel ne l'écouta pas, bien décidé à changer les idées à son créateur.

\- Moi, je préfèrerais une enfant...

\- Patron, sors.

\- Quoi ?! s'indigna le Patron.

Il était pas un gosse de trois ans, merde !

\- Je veux bosser, et je dois finir de monter la vidéo pour demain soir. Or, il faut que je retourne au moins deux plans, parce que la luminosité de ce matin était merdique...

\- Lève-toi.

Mathieu leva un sourcil, important une vidéo dans son logiciel de montage.

\- Patron, je bosse. Et j'ai eu une journée de merde, je suis pas dispo pour faire des conneries...

\- Lève-toi, gamin.

Le ton du Patron était sans appel. Mathieu obtempéra, sachant très bien que sa personnalité obtiendrait ce qu'elle voudrait d'une façon ou d'une autre, et qu'il valait mieux aller dans son sens. Le Patron esquissa un petit sourire satisfait en le voyant obéir. Il pourrait bien se servir de ce genre de réaction plus tard...

\- Je te vois t'effondrer peu à peu. Et je me doutais que ton cas empirerait au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Alors j'ai décidé de t'offrir un petit cadeau.

Les yeux de Mathieu s'écarquillèrent. Pitié, que le Patron ne parte pas dans un de ses trips...

\- Je connais un pilote d'avion. Et comme tu le sais, grâce à mon métier...

Le plus menaçant sembla chercher ses mots, promenant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Pour le moins rempli d'action, je suis amené à posséder quelques jets privés. Trois, pour être précis.

\- Ils t'appartiennent ? demanda Mathieu d'une voix faussement innocente.

Le sourire du Patron s'étira.

\- Là n'est pas la question. Ce pilote me doit un petit service, je l'ai aidé à se tirer d'une situation quelque peu difficile. Il a donc accepté de nous emmener à la destination de mon choix.

Le vidéaste leva un sourcil.

\- Brésil ? Pologne ?

Le Patron remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, les remarques sarcastiques de Mathieu l'amusant grandement.

\- Non. Plus qu'un coup de fil à passer, et... Vegas, Baby !

\- Vegas ? Tu veux m'emmener à Vegas ? Mais qui va s'occuper de la chaine ? Et des autres personnalités ? On part quand ? Et qu'est-ce-qu'on y fera ?

Le pervers leva les deux mains pour apaiser son créateur. Ce dernier avait l'air beaucoup plus inquiet qu'au début de leur conversation, ayant totalement détaché son regard de l'écran, qui était désormais en veille. Néanmoins, sa question "on part quand ?" prouvait bien qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se désister de ce voyage forcé. Et ça, ça plaisait au Patron.

\- Hey, calme toi, gamin ! Le geek finira le montage ce soir, ou demain matin. Le Panda est trop triste pour se rendre compte qu'on sera parti, et je demanderais au no-life de passer du bambou sous sa porte, ou peu importe ce que ce truc peut bien bouffer... Quand au camé, il est chez Kriss, et le Prof doit être mort depuis quelques mois, on ne l'a pas vu et il faisait des expériences bizarres...

Mathieu se mordit la lèvre.

\- Et...On part quand ?

Le Patron jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre.

\- Et bien... Dans moins d'une heure. Je ferais ma valise maintenant si j'étais toi.

Mathieu poussa un soupir agacé.

\- Patron, putain, t'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ?

La luxure à l'état pur haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis blindé grâce aux trafics, on achètera tout là-bas au pire...

\- Blindé ? Mais tu payes jamais ta part du loyer !

\- Je ne le dépenses que pour des choses qui en valent la peine, mon argent, gamin.

Il se leva, et embrassa Mathieu sur la joue. Il était très rare que le Patron démontre son affection à son créateur, et c'est sans doute pour cela que Mathieu rougit comme une collégienne en le sentant l'embrasser. Le Patron rit et quitta la pièce, lançant un dernier :

\- Tu verras, on ne s'ennuie jamais lors d'un trajet en avion avec moi...


End file.
